The You're Beautiful 10Song Shuffle Challenge
by MsLonelyGirl
Summary: 10 songs, 10 ficlets. Inspired by a challenge at OHSHC. Enjoy!


**The "You're Beautiful" 10-Song Shuffle Challenge**

**Yo! It's me again :-)**

**I ran across this challenge in Ouran High School Host Club, and thought, hmm, why don't I try this? **

**And I did. Hopefully, it's good, but... :P**

**I used Winamp, though, not i-pod. Oh well.**

**Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**Anyway my pairing is: Go Mi Nyu/Mi Nam and Kang Shin Woo (You're Beautiful)**

**Songs are:**

**Kasalanan Ko Ba? By Neocolors**

**Mirror, Mirror by M2M**

**'Cause I'm a Fool by Park Sang Woo (great, just my luck 'o')**

**Sabi Ko Na Nga Ba by Sheryl Cruz (a little off, but I tried, at least)**

**Torpe by Barbie's Cradle (In Filipino it means a guy in love with someone but can't get himself to say it...fits LOL)**

**Loser by Beck**

**Juliette by SHINee**

**Somebody to Love by Bigbang**

**The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New**

**Tu Amor by RBD**

**Read at your own risk (he-he). Don't like it? This is not the story you want. Move along.**

**Enjoy, anyways!**

KASALANAN KO BA? (Is It My Fault?) by Neocolors

Kang Shin Woo could literally punch himself.

How could he not see this coming? He had known, and yet...and yet...

Shin Woo did not expect for this to happen. After all, it was none of his business. Go Mi Nam (or Mi Nyu, as the case may be) can play her brother all she likes. What mattered to him was the band would be complete.

But along the way, he did not expect to fall for her, knowing she'll never see him that way. Knowing that the girl sees him as nothing more than a brother, a friend. Someone to rely on.

He knew the answer even before she said it.

"_I'm sorry, Shin Woo."_

Now, as he looked at her retreating figure, he wondered where he went wrong.

"Mi Nam..." he said, and cried.

MIRROR, MIRROR by M2M

She could sometimes be so heartless.

She knew she had hurt him, but what can she do? She simply could not reciprocate back his feelings.

Mi Nyu thought about this all as she approached the cafe, where she knew Kang Shin Woo would be waiting.

_If only..._ she though. But it's already too late. She had chosen, and it was Tae Kyung she had chosen. All she could hope for was for Shin Woo to accept the fact and stay friends with her.

Soon enough, she saw him, drinking coffee as usual. She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Hey, Shin Woo hyung."

'CAUSE I'M A FOOL by Park Sang Woo

HE watched her laugh with Jeremy on the beach. She had been within his reach, and let her slip away so easily.

"Shin Woo hyung, what are you standing there for?" Mi Nyu shouts.

"Come on, hyung. Don't be a spoilsport," Jeremy adds with a pout.

Shin Woo smiles, but deep inside, he is crying. For pain, for loss. He had been a fool to let this slip. He had been a fool for falling in love with her.

And yet, he's still stupid enough to still be there for her.

It should be him, but it isn't.

But he knows he'll still love her.

He approaches them, smiling.

SABI KO NA NGA BA (I Told You So) by Sheryl Cruz

Mi Nyu's face wanted to burn with embarrassment.

Moments ago, she had chosen to shower in the spare room to be away from these guys. But much to her luck (or unluck), the boys also went to shower there.

And where in hell is Manager Ma? He was supposed to be here.

Her embarrassment escalated when Jeremy inadvertently flashed himself.

Now, she was standing there, mouth agape. When suddenly, a white towel plopped over her head. Then someone steered her out.

"Now you must go," Shin Woo says, and she takes the opportunity.

The boy smiles knowingly.

TORPE by Barbie's Cradle

Shin Woo had wanted to tell her this. But many times he tried, there was always an obstacle involved.

First, after her debut. She had been there, taking the dishes. He holds her hand, but at the last minute decides not to, thinking it too early.

Then, he tried to follow her on her downtown adventure. He was close, too close...but a phone call ruined everything.

But now he'll definitely say it. So he asked her to meet at the restaurant tonight. He'll tell her everything.

That he knows she's a girl.

And he loves her.

LOSER by Beck

Shin Woo could only slump his shoulders in defeat, but he can't, right now.

Not in the middle of their performance, he can't.

He watched the whole drama unfold before him. Tae Kyung going to Mi Nyu in the crowd, them being together again.

He knows it, has known for a long time, that he'll never have her heart. How could he, when his every move pushed her toward the band leader?

He tried, many times, to fight for her. He almost won out. But he knows, in the end, it will be futile.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jeremy mouths at him, and he nods.

Tae Kyung has won the girl. Had already won her.

Shin Woo lost.

JULIETTE by SHINee

He spent hours practicing before the mirror, of what he should say to her. For Shin Woo, a usually cool, nonchalant guy, he was unbelievably nervous.

On pretense that they are explaining to his girl friend about everything, he had asked her out to dinner. What she didn't know was that he was planning to tell her how much he liked her.

He paced back and forth again.

"Is anything bothering you, sir?" one of the people organizing asks.

Shin Woo shook his head. Everything's fine. All's perfect.

All that's missing is the girl in question, Go Mi Nyu.

The one in his heart.

SOMEBODY TO LOVE by Big Bang

Mi Nyu smiles as she admires the stickers, and Shin Woo can't help but smile at that.

His is her favorite. He can't help being excited. Does this mean something? Does this mean she likes him back?

"Hey, mine is cute too. You don't like it?" Jeremy pouts, and Mi Nam turns to him.

"I like it too," she assures him, and the guy grins.

"What about me?" Tae Kyung grumbles.

Shin Woo, however is oblivious to it all. It has given him hope, that at least she likes him.

THE BOY WHO BLOCKED HIS OWN SHOT by Brand New

When he turned on the light, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Mi Nyu was there, sitting in the dark, and in tears.

In an instant, Shin Woo's irritation for her standing him up vanished. His heart softened. All that he saw was, Mi Nyu was in tears. That she was in pain. He could not get himself to get pissed with her.

She stood up sobbing. "Shin Woo-hyung...I...I'm sorry..."

He crossed toward her. How he had wanted to hug her, and assure that everything's fine! But he can't...he can't...

So instead, he puts a hand on her shoulders, and pats them gently.

"It's okay, Mi Nam...I'm not angry anymore..."

And he feels his heart breaking, knowing her tears was because of another.

TU AMOR by RBD

Shin Woo fidgeted in the clubhouse. Tonight is the night he will say it.

Now Mi Nyu will know how he had felt about her. He would begin, from the start, on that night he discovered that she was a girl. On how he watched out for her, always. On how, everything he had done was for her.

And how he had fallen in love with her.

He was hoping she'd feel the same for him. After all, he had always been there for her. Surely, she would have noticed.

It was hard for him to say, but he'll finally say it tonight.

He loves her.


End file.
